Through the Eyes of a Blind Girl
by Hyper Ninja and the Weird Nin
Summary: A missing moment between Kakashi and two OC's before Kakashi meets team 7


A/N: This story has been brought to you by the Weird Ninja. Okay…This is just a random "plot bunny" that has been hopping around my head and mutating while it was hopping (they do that sometimes). Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

On the day that he was supposed to meet his gennin team, Hatake Kakashi was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. He was thinking about his meeting with the Hokage at Naruto's house. Even after replaying the meeting in his head three times, Kakashi still chuckled to himself about Naruto's milk. _No wonder Iruka reported that the kid asked to go to the restroom twelve times during class yesterday_ Kakashi lazily thought. When he decided to just let his mind wander, his attention was caught by a group of playing children.

Kakashi, in the middle of his reminiscences, failed to notice that one little girl had broken away from the group. He did, however, notice her a few minutes later when she started running to try to catch up with her friends. Actually, he didn't notice her until she ran smack into him, but with his super, Jounin reflexes Kakashi was able to catch her before she fell. "Careful, there; don't fall!" Kakashi said, his eye curved upwards indicating a smile underneath his mask.

"I'm sorry, mister. I couldn't see you," the little girl sheepishly apologized. Kakashi noticed that she did not look at him directly but off into the distance slightly to his right when she spoke to him. "Actually, I can't see anything. I was born blind," she continued. At this, Kakashi observed that her pretty, turquoise eyes were slightly cloudy.

"No harm done," Kakashi replied, still smiling.

"You don't sound like anyone that I know. Have we ever met before?" the girl asked as soon as Kakashi was finished with his statement.

"To tell you the truth, I don't believe that we have met. I'm Kakashi," he answered.

"My name's Yasuka. It's very nice to meet you Kakashi-san!" Yasuka politely responded. "Would it be all right if I felt your face so that I could know what you look like?" she boldly asked.

"Well…I don't know…" Kakashi teased

"Please?" Yasuka pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, all right…puppy dog eyes, they get me every time," Kakashi said in the same jokingly reluctant tone as he knelt down so that he was eye level with Yasuka. He smiled as he felt her quick, gentle fingers explore his still masked face.

"Kakashi-san, your face feels weird, almost like the material my bathing suit is made of…" Yasuka remarked almost inquisitively.

"Oh, yeah, ha ha…I forgot that I'm wearing my mask," Kakashi chuckled as he pulled down the black fabric that covered his face. "There, it might be a bit easier to 'see' me now, Yasuka-chan."

Yasuka's fingers deftly made their way around his face pausing at each of his features in turn. When she got to Kakashi's left eye her brow furrowed as she voiced her confusion. "Your hitae-ate is crooked, Kakashi-san. Why?"

"During a battle on a mission when I was thirteen, my opponent was able to land a blow with his kunai. I lost my left eye, and I still have a scar from what happened. I wear my hitae-ate like this so that no one can see what's left of my eye and to hide my scar," Kakashi patiently explained. "Because personally, I don't think that anyone would want to look at that," he finished with a smile.

Yasuka simply said, "Oh." and made one last observation before finishing her quick scan, "Did you know that when you smile you have a dimple on one side but not the other?"

"You know, Yasuka-chan, I've never noticed that," Kakashi said thoughtfully.

At almost the exact moment Kakashi finished speaking a girl who looked about twenty-five years old stepped out onto the porch of a house about ten feet away from where Kakashi and Yasuka were. She put her hand to her mouth and called, "Yasuka, snack time! Oka-san a fait un gateau chocolat!" (A/N: Mom has made a chocolate cake.)

"D'accord, Christine, un moment," Yasuka responded in their clan's special language (A/N: Okay, Christine, just a minute). Then Yasuka turned to Kakashi and asked him one last question before going inside, "Kakashi-san, why do you wear a mask? You're very handsome, I don't understand."

"To be honest with you, I'm not really sure why I wear a mask. I've worn one for as long as I can remember, and I feel almost naked with out it," Kakashi answered slowly after pondering for a minute. While he was talking he saw Christine sneaking up behind Yasuka. When Kakashi and Christine made eye contact Christine put her finger to her lips to tell Kakashi not to alert the younger girl. Getting the message, Kakashi simply smiled and nodded.

Christine knelt down and almost whispered, "Il est beau, n'est pas?" (A/N: He's handsome, isn't he?) Much to Christine's disappointment, Yasuka didn't scream; she didn't even start.

"Oui, il est très beau," (A/N: Yes, he is very handsome.) Yasuka calmly said as she turned to face Christine with a knowing look on her face. "I heard you coming, by the way."

"Oka-san is getting impatient, Yasuka," Christine patiently explained. Christine turned pink when she asked Yasuka the only question on her mind at that exact moment, "A-t-il une copine?"

Not wanting to embarrass Christine any more than she already was, Yasuka motioned for Kakashi to lean forward to receive a whispered statement and whispered, "Christine wants to know if you have a girlfriend."

Kakashi chuckled as he once again flashed his dapper smile at Christine and said more to Christine than to Yasuka, "No, I don't. Why, is she interested?" As he said this, he raised his visible eyebrow to imply that he was flirting.

Christine turned a bit pinker as she answered with a shyly muttered, "Maybe…."

"Well are you, nee-san?" Yasuka innocently prompted.

Christine turned bright red as she nodded, not meeting Kakashi's slightly flirtatious gaze. "Why didn't you say so?" Kakashi jokingly inquired as he pulled a pencil and a scrap of paper out of his pouch. "Here's my number, Christine, right? We should do coffee sometime."

He handed the slip of paper to Christine as he stood up to leave. "I should probably let you go eat your snack now Yasuka-chan. I have somewhere I need to be, as well," Kakashi said as he helped Christine to her feet.

"It was nice talking to you, Kakashi-san. See ya later!" Yasuka almost yelled as the two girls and Kakashi parted ways. Kakashi remembered to put his mask back on after two passing kunoichi had nosebleeds.

Christine and Yasuka were almost at their door before Christine thought to look at the paper Kakashi had given her. It simply read, _555-6789 Hatake Kakashi_. By his name Kakashi had drawn a smiley face with a headband over one eye.

Christine stopped in her tracks. Yasuka stopped and turned to face her older sister when she noticed that Christine had stopped. "Holy crap! I was just asked out by _the_ Copy-Nin!" Christine managed to excitedly whisper.

"Oh, Christine, you're so dramatic!" Yasuka complained.

End


End file.
